You Will Be Mine
by UniqueWhiteWolf137
Summary: A new enemy is in town. He knows about the turtles and where their lair is. However, he is not only after them. A certain redhead has caught his attention. This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it. Rated T just to be safe. Sorry for the lack of summary, but I promise it's good. :)
1. Ch 1 First Encounter

**First Encounter **

He lurked in the shadows, watching. Studying the four turtles from a good distance, not to be seen but close enough to hear what they were saying. They were unaware of his presence. Good. This should be easy.

With his sensitive hearing, he could make out every word. The youngest was the loudest, how amusing. _They might even lead me to their home._

"Man. Did you see how close that foot ninja was to taking my head off? But I was like 'Hyaaaa!'" Mikey gestured with his nun chucks, swinging them forward and back, almost hitting Donnie in the head. Donnie ducked and then glared at Mikey. "Woops. Sorry bro. I didn't see ya there."

"Come on, guys", Leo said. He turned around and gestured them to follow. "Master Splinter is waiting for us... And you..." He pointed at Mikey," You need to get bandaged up. "He pointed at the gash in his arm, it was still bleeding but not as bad as before. He turned around and walked away. "And shut up already." Mikey stick out his tongue then pouted. The others followed him and jumped from building to building.

As they were sprinting across a rooftop, Mikey opened his mouth ready to say what he did to that ninja who gave him that gash but Raph glared at him. Just before a word could breathe, Raph threatened him by saying," I swear if you open your mouth again, I will push off this building and make you into a bloodied pancake."

That shut Mikey up, until they were in the sewers. Mikey rambling about the dumbest things and this was irritating Raph, so he was chasing him. And there was a bet with Leo Donnie.

"I bet you my slices of pizza Raph is going to catch him", said Donnie.

"I bet Mikey is going to make it to the door then get his butt kicked", Leo chuckled.

Raph almost got Mikey but slipped and fell face first in the sewer water. Both Leo and Donnie laughed. "Haha, nice one Raphy", Mikey teased him.

Raph got out of the water and ran full speed after Mikey, who, yelled in surprise and fright and ran as if his life depended on it. Probably is now.

Donnie chuckled and said, "Can't wait to see what happens." Leo and Donnie continued to walk back to their home. Unaware that they are being watched.

When the teenage turtles got to the lair, they were welcomed by April and Casey, close friend and only humans who know of their existence.

"April, HELP!" Cried Mikey as he ran and hid behind April for cover. April looked at Raph and knew Mikey did something to anger him again. Raph ran around April trying to catch Mikey but missed. Mikey jumped out of the way and hid behind Casey, using him as a shield.

Leo and Donnie walked into the lair. "See, told you. You owe me your slices of pizza." Leo said as he saw he what was going on in their own home.

"Hey Leo, hey Donnie. What's going on?" April waved and smiled at them.

Donnie blushed and giggled. "H-hey April. Just the usual. Protecting the city, fighting bad guys, and making bets."

April giggled, which, made Donnie blush even more.

Hiding in shadows of the lair, a mysterious mutant watches. His mind filled with evil thoughts of how to destroy the turtles. _Should I make my move now or wait? Should I take my time? Yes. Why not even-_

His thought was interrupted by the sight of the human girl with red hair. He listened. _Such a sweet voice and look how pretty she is. What is her name? April? Such a lovely name._

This not only peeked his curiosity but became an obsession. So many things ran through his mind. Such sadistic thoughts. Those very thoughts brought a grin on his face. The face of a possum.

_You will be mine_.

April sensed a disturbing presence. She looked in the direction it was coming from. Whatever it was it was hidden in the dark. April took a few steps forward. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she made out a tall figure, and knew it was a mutant. Before she could say anything, the creature immerge from the dark, slowly showing its face, and then-

April screamed at the top of her lungs and fell back, crawling away from the monster standing before. This startled the others and when they looked in the direction April was crawling away from, something moved fast through the dark. It was toying with them by zig-zagging through shadows before it escaped through the door.

Donnie ran to April and held her in his arms. "Are you OK, April?" No answer. "April?"

She was pale and shaking. Whatever frightened her, whatever it was, was so frightening with those black soulless eyes and Chestshire-Cat-like grin. Then the words that ran through her head before she passed out, words that were not from her mind but his.

_You will be mine._


	2. Ch 2 What Did You See?

**"What Did You See?"**

April was shaking, her eyes wide with fear, and her skin had turned a ghostly pale color. The turtle brothers had to help her up and walk her to couch. After seating her down in the middle, Mikey left to grab a blanket.

Master Splinter came into the room. He meditating in his room when he heard a scream and came rushing through the doors ready to fight. He looked around but saw no danger. And yet, there was this uneasy feeling.

Mikey came back with the blanket and wrapped it around April. Donnie was trying to comfort her. He was sitting next to her and rubbed her back to calm her. Casey and Raph were watching the doorway. Leo was talking to Splinter, explaining what happened.

"I don't know what happened, Master Splinter", Leo tried to explain, "But whatever it was, it was too fast. And only April saw its appearance." Leo and Splinter looked in the direction the red hair girl was sitting.

April was still in some form of shock. Donnie looked up at Splinter. "She'll be ok but I want to keep an eye on her. At least her heart rate has slowed. I wish I knew what she saw that frightened her so badly." He glanced at April, who was starting to relax a bit. He didn't realize how tense her muscles were until she calmed down.

Mikey went into the kitchen to bring April a glass of clean water. After handing her the glass, April took tiny sips. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. Donnie figured after she calmed down a bit more then she will able to tell them what she saw and will most likely need to rest.

After a few moments of silence, Donnie lean forward so he could see her face better. "April", he said in a quiet voice. April was started at the mention of her name but relax her tensed muscles when she realized it was just Donnie who said her name. "What did you see?"

He didn't want to stress her out even more by asking questions but they need to know who or what was after them.

April looked up at Donnie, she could see how worried he was. She opened her mouth but the only sound that came out was a quiet squeak. To her embarrassment, she looked away, blushing.

Before Donnie could ask again, Splinter spoke, "We must find out who discovered our home." His voice was stern, a serious look on his face with a slight glare in concentration. "Whoever it might be is no ally to us, we must learn what the intruder's intentions are, and we must be cautious."

All the turtles, including Casey who stayed to help, nodded. Splinter turned to April, kneel down so he was eye level with her and asked, "My child, what did you see?" April had a blank expression for a second, then she shook at the memory she had of the monster. Even though its appearance was terrifying, that wasn't what scared her. It was its mind, its very thoughts.

April looked away from Splinter, ashamed for being so easily afraid, but she answered anyway, "It is a mutant. I don't know what it is but it is fast… And terrifying." She paused for moment, closing her eyes, and continued, "I remember it, no, he has white fur and black eyes… And that smile, and those teeth."

April took a deep breath, slightly shuddering. It looked familiar, the animal. But what kind an animal was it. And it hit her.

"A possum", April said loudly, "It's a mutant possum."

Donnie stared wide eyed. Leo and Raph glanced at each other then back at April. Casey shifted slightly on one foot, looking at the door now. Splinter was waiting for April to continue, but before she could say anything, Mikey interrupted, "A possum? Aw man, I thought they just played dead and stuff."

Splinter glared at Mikey, who immediately shut his mouth. He glanced back at April. April sat up straight. "Apparently this one doesn't. But his appearance is not what scared me the most. It was… His mind." She gulped, and looked up at her sensei.

Splinter stood, glaring at the floor, with his hands behind his back, and paced around the room. He stopped. He turned to face his sons and said, "We will patrol the sewers. Keep an eye out for this mutant. Protect our home."

The brothers nodded. They haven't been on patrol in the sewers for a long time now. Not much activity under the city like it was above. Donnie figured he'll have to put up a new security system. Casey even agreed to help out.

Splinter looked in April's direction. She didn't have to tell him anything else to know that this mutant was obviously an enemy. An enemy that was toying with them, testing them. But what concerned him the most was what she sensed in his mind that was so terrifying.

"Finally, I'm home." The possum smirked. He walked into the room with high technology. After typing in a few commands into the computer a screen popped up on the monitor showing the turtle's lair. He sat down in his large rotating chair. During his little 'visit' he managed to place the cameras in different spots around the lair, mainly the first room he entered, before he so proudly showed his existence.

The sadistic possum smiled widely. The look on their faces. Priceless. And that girl. So beautiful when frightened and helpless. He started to hum to himself, watching the screen and planning his next move. But he stopped humming when he saw one particular turtle sitting next to the red haired female.

_So_, he thought to himself, _you think you can touch what isn't yours? I'm going to have to fix that_. He watched closing at the monitor. Growling when that purple mask wearing reptile decided to talk, be close to what he so possessively claimed as his.

He got up from his chair and walked on all fours to his room. Need the rest, right? He crawled onto his bed, not much but a futon mattress, but he wasn't going to sleep yet. He was whistling while tinkering with one of his inventions, he called them 'toys', and thinking about the girl with red hair.

"We will meet again, my dear. And I do have a surprise for you and your green mutant friends", he chuckled as he examined his 'toy'. "What fun we will have."


	3. Ch 3 Must Wait

**Must Wait**

April had fallen asleep on the couch. She needed it. Donnie stayed by her side. He moved a strand of out of her face and gazed at her.

She calmed down after Casey and the turtles left and had fallen asleep before they came back. When Mikey came back with Casey from their search, he sat on the floor in front of the couch April and Donnie were on. He glanced over his shoulder to look at April then Donnie, who was watching her sleep. He looked down at the floor in front of him and started fiddling with his fingers.

Casey sat on the couch next to April's feet. He glanced at the red head then said, "I feel useless not finding who- or what- did this to Red." He took a deep breath and continued, "I've seen Red get scared, but she always fought her fears to fight back. This... I don't know." He looked up at Donnie, who in turn was watching him, listening.

Casey sat up straighter, turned to face Donnie, and asked, "Was there anything else Red said after we left." Donnie shook his head. Casey laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. He really did feel useless, pathetic, just all sorts of bad. It was eating at him. Both turtle sitting with their human friend understood what he was feeling. Donnie just couldn't understand how someone could get past his security system he and Dr. Tyler Rockwell had build and set-up. Not to mention the fact how April became so scared, but it seem more than that. She said she sensed and saw things through his mind. To him, it sounded more like she was manipulated mentally, but how?

While waiting for Leo and Raph to return, they decided to occupy themselves with little activities. Mikey went into the kitchen area, he figured everyone would be hungry after that ordeal. Casey decided to practice on his 'new moves' he learned from Master Splinter. Donnie stayed by April until Casey said he'll keep an eye on her since he needed to relax for a bit. Donnie was glad him and Casey were friends. For a couple of years they have been best buds, with a little bit of bickering here and there and still trying to impress April. Some habits never grow old. He went into his lab, building new gadgets, deciding what to use for traps, and thinking of the best places to set up the new security cameras.

Splinter, during that time, was checking up on everyone in the lair. He went back to his room to meditate. As he waited for the rest of his sons to return, he thought of the safety for his family. He also realized that even though the intruder was fast, quiet, and had hidden in the shadows, he noticed how flawed his movements were. Even if the four turtles and couple of humans hadn't notice it immediately, he will tell them how they can catch the enemy. He will wait for Leo and Raph then teach all of them the secret of knowing your enemy.

"He didn't come this way," Raph growled behind clenched teeth, obvious irritated. The brothers turned right to the next tunnel, still no sign of that sneaky animal. "There's no sign of him anywhere. Let's just turn back and-"

"Raph, stop talking and look at this," Leo gestured to the direction before walking to the wall opposite of them. Raph didn't see it at first but soon noticed a torn fabric hanging on one of the rusted, broken pipes. Leo snatched the fabric, which was wet from the water leaking through cracks in the pipes. He eyed it for a moment, then turned to face the direction the creature went. Yes, there were a few scratches and a tuff of wet fur sticking to a broken gate. Leo got his T-Phone out, ready to call Donnie. "It had to have gone this way."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go get 'em." Raph cracked his knuckles and turned to move, ready to run in full sprint, but Leo stopped him by grabbing his arm. Raph glared down at his arm where his brother's fingers were gripping, then at his brother himself. "Leo, what gives?" He exclaimed in an angry tone.

"We have to tell the others first, then we can kick some butt."


	4. Chapter 4 A Familiar Face

**A Familiar Face**

Hidden in the shadows, silently moving in the sewers and being cautious of any danger. Now realizing that she was not the creature stalking through the tunnels. Luchily, she was not discovered, however, she still stayed close enough to what she can only assume was a new enemy but was at a good distance so the mutant wasn't aware of her presence.

The rodent stopped in his tracks, causing the you mutant to also come to a halt. She watched from her hiding spot, wondering why the mutant with gray fur was now crouching on all fours. Then she heard familiar voices.

The turtles, Leo and Raph, were talking amongst themselves, facing in the opposite direction, unaware of the threat that was just feets away blending in the darkness. Leo, the blue-mask-wearing-ninja, was talking to a device he held upo to his ear. The one wearing the red mask, Raph, was silent for a while, most likely listening to his brother.

The serpent-like mutant slithered closer, trying her hardest to remain silent, but all the while getting ready to strike the enemy, who now crept closer to the turtles. She needed to hurry.

She could see his form lowering, bending his limbs; he was going to jump them. A large toothy grin grew wide on his face, mouth slowing opening, and just as he leapt towards the young green mutants letting out a low but audible hiss.

The turtles turned around to see Poss nearly on top of them, mouth snapped close to Leo's throat but missed. In fact, he didn't even get the chance to harm them when out of nowhere he got tackled by a large, pale serpent with green eyes.

Leo and Raph were knocked on the ground. They both got up and pulled out their weapons, ready to fight; but they just stood there, shocked. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Karai saved them from Poss' sneak attack and now was wrestling with the scary rodent. She wrapped her snake-like body around his, trying to cut off air and circulation, but couldn't keep him from clawing and biting her.

Poss managed to lock his jaws on her right shoulder, using his claws to tear at the white and purple scales. This caused some bloodshed which also enraged the already-furious-snake.

Karai was not at a good angle to make a fatal attack with her fangs but she could still weaken him by at least grazing his flesh with her venom. And that's what she did.

The gray furred monster let out a painful howl before snarling viciously and latching his sharp teeth onto Karai's neck. If it wasn't for her amor infused flesh, her major arteries would have been severed and died from blood lost. Though it was extremely painful, this didn't stop her for her next attack.

Karai used her limbs, which had snake heads for hands, to clamp their serpent jaws on Poss' left thigh and his right bicep. She now had an opening.

Poss lost his grip on her neck, letting out a pained growl. Before he could make another lethal bite, however, sharp pain spread through his left shoulder. The snake's fangs peirced through the skin, he could feel the burning sensation of her venom travel through his veins. He needed to act quick or he'll lose to a bloody snake, a female one at that.

With the last of his strength, he dugged his claws into her face, nearly taking her eyes out in the process, and when she let go hissing in pain, he punched her square in the jaw.

Karai fell back, stunned. This gave the possum a chance to finish her off; but before he could lay a finger on her, he caught sight of something sharp spinning towards him. With his quick reflexes, the shuriken only managed to cut his cheek and get stuck in a pipe.

He lost his balance and ended up landing on his side. The venom was taking effect quickly. He pushed himself up unsteadily and glared at the turtles. The said turtles attacked, managing to push him away from their injured sister.

Poss had enough of this, he couldn't fight in this condition. He needed to escape. Now. He snatched a smoke bomb from inside his robe and threw it on the ground. The small object burst into a quick light before releasing thick purple vapors. Poss took the chance to sneak away, barely didn't make it to his home when his legs gave out and he fell unconsious on the floor of his lair.

He'll survive. His hyperactive immune system will make sure of that. Before everything went black, with his hazy vision he saw his 'project' in the next room. Next time, his 'little toy' will be ready when he recovers and comes back for revenge.


End file.
